


The Trouble with Dating a Wolf and Not Knowing the Half of It

by Nbattle2



Category: Danny/Ethan - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nbattle2/pseuds/Nbattle2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place during the events of the episode Motel California. After Ethan returns to the hotel room with Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble with Dating a Wolf and Not Knowing the Half of It

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing anything like this. Be kind would like feedback.

"So was everything good?" Danny asked while laying on his stomach. A text book open in front of him. Ethan walked into the hotel room with a confused and worried look on his face. “Yeah everything’s fine. I just had to get some air." He sat on the bed staring at the wall.

Danny looked away from Ethan slightly embrassed. “Oh, was it something I di…". “No No No No" Ethan interrupted. “All me I just had to get some air." He leaned down to give Danny a quick peck on the lips. Then he continued looking at the wall.

"Well I guess were done for the night" Danny said slightly annoyed. “It’s just I’m a little Freaked about some stuff" Ethan said while looking down at Danny.

"Oh, it seemed like you had done this before. If you want to stop or take things slow I’ll understand" Danny said while sitting up on the bed next to Ethan.

Ethan looked Danny in the face and smiled. “No you maybe one of the only things I’m not freaked out or confused about." Danny kissed Ethan on the cheek. “Glad to hear it. Do you want to talk about?"

"Can we not. Sorry I just don’t even want to think about the freak show my life is right now" Ethan said. “Can we just… can I umm. I’ll explain later."

"O.K. that’s cool…………………………. Akward slience " Danny said. Ethan laughed. “There’s that smiled" Danny grinned

"Can we Just chill out" Ethan said. Not what I hoped would happen when I got you stuck in a hotel room with no adult supervision" Danny joked. “Yeah lets just chill out" Danny said seriously.

Danny laid on the bed and Ethan followed laying his head again Danny chest. “Is this ok" Ethan asked. “Perfect" Danny replied

Beep Beep Beep Beep

"Damn it Stiles" Danny shouted. He reached for his carefully making sure not to shift Ethan. “What does he want?" Ethan asked. “Um he wants to know if your alright". Danny replied.

"Yeah I’m. Tell him were fine" Ethan said. “Ok not even going to ask you’ll explain later" Danny said


End file.
